


Heartbeat

by TheDragonKat



Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Will Be Boys, Hugo and Donella have a mother/son moment, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, M/M, Possession, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms AU, varian and the seven kingdoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: Varian ran off and now Ulla has him. Hugo and the others have to save him.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar and spelling

The 7k gang were trying to break into the library. Varian had run in and soon it was sealed. Hugo was the most desperate. He was the reason why Varian ran into here and is now trapped with his crazy mom. If he was honest and told everyone the truth as soon as he switched sides. If he was not scared. If he just did things different, Varian would be out here safe. He knew he did deserve to be forgiven. Varian had every right to hate him, but he will save Varian if it is the last thing he does. 

“Why. is. this. thing. not. opening?” Hugo bangs into the seal each time he says each word.

“Hugo stop that. You can’t be of help if you injure yourself. Ulla must have put it up. “ Donella explains. Before anyone can talk, Varian’s scream could be heard.

“Varian” the 7k gang said as they all started to bang on the seal. 

“Children that seal will only open from the inside now” Donella sighs. She knew her ex friend had lost it but to go this far. Soon Ruddiger appeared on the other side of the seal, chittering with worry.

“Ruddiger. Miss Donella can Ruddiger help unseal the door” Yong asks, turning to Donella.

“He is an animal. Technically yes but will he understand” Donella asks.

“Ruddiger helps Varian with alchemy. Like knows which chemical is which. He understands. Now tell him what to do” Nuru demands. Donella explains in detail to Ruddiger what he must do. Ruddiger nods and heads off to do what Donella said. Few minutes later, the seal is down and the 7k gang are run into the library.

“They are really close.” Cyrus chuckles as he and Donella follow. Donella just hopes the kids won’t get too badly hurt. Who knows how far gone Ulla is? When the two reached the kids, the kids were all frozen and for good reason. There was Varian but his normal blue eyes were all a sickly green. He also had an unnatural smile. 

“Hello children and….Donnie.” Varian says but it was not his voice that came out of him. It was a voice that Donella never thought she would hear again. The only person who can call her Donnie and get away with it.

“Ulla. What are you doing?” Donella asked. Ulla just giggled in a crazy way.

“I need to leave this place, Donnie. But I can’t. Varian could so I figured I could use his body” Ulla laughed.

“He is your son.” Nuru says scared. It was so weird to see Varian move the way Ulla did and to hear that voice out of his mouth. 

“Yes. So it is not that weird. I gave birth to him. His soul was inside my body once upon a time.” Ulla twirls around. A glow of ghost energy was around Varian’s body. 

“Give Varian back” Hugo demands. Though he was at a loss. He did not want to hurt Varian, but it will be hard to avoid when Ulla’s ghost was inside Varian. 

“Maybe there is a way to get rid of ghosts inside someone’s body here” Yong looks at all the books. There must be a way to save Varian.

“If you guys can catch me and find a book on that then please do. But I am very stubborn” Ulla uses her ghost energy to float up in Varian’s body. She sends a beam of energy towards the group. Everyone goes flying in different directions. Most landed on the ground, but Hugo landed into a bookshelf. He was just able to roll out of the way before the bookshelf fell. 

“Um boss, know how to restrain her.” Cyrus asked.

“She did not have ghost powers before, and most ideas would hurt Varian’s body” Donella growls. She hated to feel powerless but there was not much she could do.

“Donnie, giving up already. This is so not like you” Ulla laughs as she makes the chair in the library float and sends them flying at the others. One would have hit Yong straight in the head if it did not just fall to the ground. 

“Stop it. Don’t hurt my friends” Varian’s voice was heard. It sounded strained but it was his voice.

“Now son, this is very rude.” Ulla’s voice came back as Varian’s body jerked back. The 7k gang got a sense of hope. Varian was still in there which meant he could be saved. 

“New plan. Get Varian to fight back” Nuru yells as the 7k nod. They were more determined than ever.

“Remember to be careful. Ulla is still dangerous and who knows how long Varian can fight. His body was jerking around pretty hard when Ulla pushed his soul back” Donella reminds them. 

“I will leave this library. And I will kill anyone who stands in my way” Ulla yells as she sends out a wave of energy that hits everyone causing them to fall to their knees. “Varian’s soul is slowly being consumed by mine. So he only has a limited time left before I am in control forever. “ she laughed maniacally. 

“We will save Varian in time. “ Yong stands back up. The unknown time limit scared the 7k gang, but they did not show it. Varian always helped and saved them so now it is time to return the favor. 

The battle lasted quite a while and was pretty one sided. Ulla kept sending energy waves and beams. Made things float. Everyone was pretty bruised up. But they were able to get Varian to fight back a few times. Through each time he sounded more tired. They knew they were running out of time.

“Oh children. This battle really needs to end. Varian does not have long left.” Ulla giggles as she uses her energy to make a knife. The knife was black with this purple energy being pulsed through it. The handle was black obsidian wrapped up so Ulla did not hurt her new body. 

“We won’t give up” Nuru pants as she can barely stand. Everyone was at their limit and that knife did not look good.

“Look Donnie, made a knife.” Ulla laughs. As she floats down, knowing that they can’t do much to her anymore. She walks slowly over to Hugo, twirling the knife in hand. 

“Varian. Please I know you are in there” Hugo begs as he tries to run but Ulla uses her energy to make Hugo stay in place. Ulla also kept Donella in place. She knew what Ulla wanted to do.

“Oh no nickname. From Varian’s memories, you always used nicknames for him. First time using his real name” Ulla gets really close to Hugo.

“Varian please.” Hugo begs again. Not knowing what else to do or say. Ulla could kill him any moment. She was just playing with them. 

“Sorry. I am in control. Varian will cease to exist. “ Ulla stabs Hugo in the stomach. “How does it feel to be stabbed by the one you were going to betray?” she laughs.

“I deserve it but Varian. If you are listening. I didn't mean to hurt you. I switched sides. I wanted to be with you forever. I was too scared to say anything but please believe me. I have changed. I do not want that life anymore.” Hugo groans out in pain. He would fall to his knees if he was kept in place by Ulla.

“Oh, so my baby changed you. That is sweet. And you will be moving on to the afterlife. Don’t know if Varian’s soul can do that after being consumed by my soul but you won’t go back to your old life” Ulla laughed as she let Hugo fall and walked away.

“Varian. I loved you. I was planning on asking to be your boyfriend after this library thing was done” Hugo groans as he hits the ground. Soon Varian’s body stopped.

“What. What is going on” Ulla says through her voice sounds different. Varian’s body turned around and tears were falling. The glow in his eyes was fading.

“Hugo” Varian’s voice said. The tiredness in the voice was gone. “Get out. Get out. Get out. Get out” he yells using whatever energy he had left to get Ulla’s soul out of him. A white glow blinds everyone for a second. When the light dies down. Ulla’s spirit was pushed out of Varian’s body. She looked shocked that Varian could do that. Varian's body collapses on the ground. Hugo rushes over to his side ignoring his own injuries.

"Varian" Hugo calls out. Once Hugo reaches Varian, he checks for a pulse with shaking hands but finds none. 

"Varian, get up." Hugo says as tears pool in his eyes. Nuru and Yong reach over to Varian.

"What is wrong with him?" Yong asks. 

"I can't feel any pulse." Hugo says. 

"Let me try. Saw how much your hand was shaking so that might have interfere " Nuru says as she checks for a pulse. Hugo and Yong silently watch. The both prayed for Varian to be alive. 

“He has a pulse. A weak one but it is there” Nuru sounds relieved. The boys let out a breath they did not know they were holding. Soon they heard yelling from behind them and they remembered Ulla. They quickly scrambled to stand up and turned around. They saw Donella yelling at Ulla.

“Look at what you did. The boy’s pulse is weak. Try to possess him again and you won’t have a body. “ Donella growls glaring at Ulla.

“But I want to leave” Ulla growls as she floats.

“You are dead. I know you want to leave but your husband has moved on. Everyone but boss, thinks you are dead. What life do you want? Nothing will be the same. “ Cyrus explains. Ulla looks down.

“Yeah. I know moving on is hard. But Varian has a life. Don’t you want him to live it?” Yong asks.

“Guess you are right.” Ulla sighs as she looks at Varian. “Please tell him I love him. And that I am sorry” she says before she disappears. Before anyone could celebrate, Hugo collapsed.

“Shit, he was stabbed in the stomach.” Donella rushes over to her son. The last thing Hugo hears is the yelling of Nuru and Yong.

Hugo wakes up on a bed. He does not know where he is, but he sees Donella, so he figures he is in a safe place.

“Where am I?” Hugo says weakly as he tries to sit up.

“Stay down until the doctor approves. We are in the palace in Corona. They don’t know about well you know. I told them it was a bandit. They had a magic artifact that drained energy, so Varian’s weak pulse makes sense. “ Donella explains quietly. Hugo’s eyes went wide at Varian’s name. “He is okay. He has yet to wake up, but his pulse is back to normal” she says to keep Hugo from panicking. 

“That is good. Um how was Quirin when he saw you?” Hugo asked.

“He was shocked, but he is more worried about his son. Lucky with Nuru being a princess my story was very easily believed. “ Donella sits back in her chair.

“That is good.” Hugo says as the doctor comes in.

“Oh, see you are awake. How are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

“Like shit but not dying” Hugo responds. The doc looks taken back with the language used but choose to not comment on it.

“Well not dying is a good thing to feel. Hopefully the other part will get better” the doctor awkwardly laughs as he goes over to Hugo’s bed. “Just let me do a few tests.” he says as he pulls out his equipment. 

After the tests were done, the doctor deemed that it was okay for Hugo to sit up if it was slow, and he did not push himself.

“Don’t worry. I will make sure” Donella looks at Hugo. Just daring Hugo to go against doctor orders. Hugo nods knowing it was best to listen. He looks over and sees that Varian was right next to him. His chest was moving up and down so that was good. He just had to wait until Varian woke up. That is when Hugo remembered why Varian was able to break free of his mom’s possession. It was after he was stabbed and confessed his love. That made no sense to Hugo. Didn’t Varian hate him. He told the group about his past. How could he not hate Hugo? Was it a fluke? Hugo was getting tired. His body was still healing so he quickly went back to sleep. Unfortunately, his dreams were not good. They were filled with Varian dying. Nuru breaking down crying after finding no pulse. Varian’s ghost blaming Hugo for his death. 

Hugo wakes up. He looks around and sees he is still in the same room. He tried to get his breathing under control as he slowly sat up. He sees that Donella was asleep in the chair next to him. ‘Good was not screaming in my sleep’ he thinks as he looks over to Hugo. He knows that Donella said his pulse was good and he saw Varian breathing, but he just had to be sure that Varian’s heart was beating. He slowly starts to stand up. His body was protesting but he continued. Once he stood up, he slowly went over to Varian, He was surprised that Donella did not get up. He wonders how long he was out and how long Donella was watching. 

After reaching the bed, Hugo carefully kneels and puts his head on Varian’s chest. He can very clearly feel Varian’s heartbeat. Hugo is happy and goes back to his bed.

Varian stayed out for a week since Hugo got up. Each night Hugo made sure Varian’s great was still beating. Even though he heard it the night before, he was still scared. Finally, Varian started to groan and open his eyes. Today both Donella and Quirin were in the room.

“Varian” Quirin says with relief as his son’s eyes open. Hugo could get out of bed now so with Donella’s help, he got out of bed and went over to Hugo.

“What happened?” Varian weakly says as he looks around. He sees the three that are there. He was really confused until he remembered what happened. ‘Does dad know? How do you explain what happened to me?’ he thinks as he starts to panic. Quirin misreads the panic as thinking he is still in danger.

“It is okay son. You are safe. You are in the castle and the bandit is gone.” Quirin tries to assure Varian. Varian was really confused. He figures that is the cover story but does not know the full details. He will just agree with what his dad says for now.

“I will go get the doctor. Please do not get up. Donella, watch him” Quirin says as he gets up and leaves the room.

“So, bandit?” Varian asks looking at the two. The two explain the story Donella made up.

“Not surprised they believe that. Corona has had its fair share of magic items.” Varian says. Soon the doctor came in with Quirin. He did some tests on Varian.

“Yes. You are recovering very well. Just rest for now. Your body is still very weak.” the doctor said as he finished the tests.

“Great bed rest” Varian groans. Hugo and Quirin laugh. They know Varian hates not doing anything. Donella smirks knowing that Ulla was the same when they were kids. Hugo was led back to bed. Soon night fell. Hugo got used to waking up in the middle of the night, so he slowly sits up. He did not see anyone else in the room.

“Hugo, you are up?” Varian whispers. Hugo was shocked Varian was up. He slowly got up and went over to Varian’s bed. 

“Why are you up, hair stripe?” Hugo asks as he sits on the side of the bed.

“I slept for over a week. I think I have done enough sleeping. Plus, I want to talk about what happened earlier” Varian said as Hugo’s heart dropped.

“Can’t this wait until you are better? Or at least until you can sit up” Hugo asks, not wanting to talk.

“No. Now. It will eat me up if I don’t and I can tell it is eating you up. Did you actually say you loved me? I was close to fading when I heard that. So, I forced myself back into control and saw you were stabbed?” Varian asks. Hugo knew he was not getting out of this.

“Yes. I did say that. I have loved you for quite a while now. I wanted to tell you for a while but was too scared, so I decided to wait until after the library.” Hugo admitted. Varian lets out a small chuckle.

“We must have been on the same wavelength. I was planning on the same thing” Varian looks at Hugo.

“Wait, you loved me.” Hugo was shocked.

“Still am” Varian smiles.

“Why? After what I was going to do when I first joined?” Hugo asks. He knows of Varian’s past, so he has every reason to hate Hugo now.

“I was angry at first but after I ran into the library. I started to remember my past. How scared I was then when I thought I couldn’t be forgiven. I realized that must be what you felt. I wanted to go back but you know what happened.” Varian explains. Hugo could not believe what he was hearing. “Plus, as you said, you switched sides. I know that must have been so scary for you. If you still want to date me when I get out of this medical room. I will be happy to be your boyfriend” he finishes. If Hugo was not still feeling pain from his wound, he would be sure this was a dream.

“Yes. Don’t worry, hair stripe. It will be the best date you ever had” Hugo says.

“Well only date I've been on. So, it will be the best. And don’t worry. I would just be happy spending time with you” Varian smiles than yawns.

“I think it is time for you to sleep. Rest. I will be here in the morning” Hugo smiles as Varian goes to sleep with protest. The door opens and walks in Donella. Before Hugo could say anything.

“I know. Don’t think I did not notice you sneaking over to Varian while he was still knocked out.” Donella goes over to Hugo.

“I thought it was too easy.” Hugo says as Donella helps him back to his bed.

“I know you. Figured you wanted to be sure he is alive. I was watching just in case you did something stupid and opened your wound. “ Donella tugs Hugo in. “I know I am not the best parental figure, but I do care about you Hugo. I am sorry for being so harsh. I just did not want you to go through what I did with Ulla” she explains.

“I can see your side of things. “ Hugo says.

“But that does not make my actions okay. I wanted to keep you safe but just ended up hurting you more. I should not have let my past ruin your future. I know you want to stay here with Varian, but I hope you still want me in your life” Donella says, showing her more soft side.

“Of course, I still want you in my life. You are always welcomed here. “ Hugo smiles. He always saw Donella as a mom. She saved his life and taught him everything that he knows. She was a bit on the harsh side, but he always knew she cared about him.

“I am happy to hear that” Donella gives a soft smile. “Well you should get some rest as well. Oh, and I congrats on getting a boyfriend” she gets up and goes to her chair.

Hugo goes to sleep with a huge smile. Things were great. And he can’t wait for the date with Varian.

[ https:// www. artstation. com/ artwork / 89Xb6  ](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/89Xb6)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> link at end will show you the knife Ulla used.


End file.
